Karna
Active Skills Discernment of the Poor A= |-| Mana Burst (Flame) A= |-| Uncrowned Arms Mastership= Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |10}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |8}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |18}} |72 = |10}} |81 = |54}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Height/Weight: '''178cm ・ 65kg '''Series: Fate/Apocrypha , Fate/EXTRA CCC , Fate/EXTELLA '''Source: '''Mahabharata '''Country of Origin: '''India '''Alignment: '''Lawful ・ Good '''Gender: '''Male He also qualifies for an Archer or Rider. A great hero from the ancient epic poem from India, "Mahabharata". The rival of Arjuna, the central hero of the Mahabharata, as well as his half-brother by a different father. Upon becoming unable to move due to many curses, he was brought down by Arjuna in a manner similar to deliberate murder. Karna is a demigod hero born from the human girl Kunti and the Sun God Surya. However, right after being born, he was abandoned by Kunti and raised as the son of a coachman. Still, his attributes as a hero are not the kind of thing that can remain hidden. After casting away Karna, his mother Kunti gave birth to the five sons of the Pandu royal house. The third among them is Arjuna, someone who would become a lifelong rival for Karna. Upon growing old, Karna became an adopted child of the Kuru House that was antagonic to the Pandu House. However, there were too many curses and obstacles before Karna could fight Arjuna. Receiving a curse from Brahman, deceived by Indra, forced to swear to not fight anyone other than Arjuna in response to the appeal of his mother Kunti; but even still Karna accepted everything. From the anecdotes of handing over his armor to Indra, Karna is entrusted to a god-slaying spear by dismantling, tearing up and discarding the golden armor. A spear of light that even the king of gods was not able to handle properly. The single strike released by peeling off his whole body and being dyed in blood purges all sorts of impurities. --- O sun, abide to death. Karna is a highly tolerant Servant who accept all matters as "that is also valid". He is impartial to all people and, also, honors all people as "their own respective flowers". Possessing martial prowess and noble mentality there were never openly recognized due to many prejudices, Karna contends for highest place among all Servants even on the matter of character. ...I believe this to be an unlikely argument, but if there is a Master who cannot win even after forming a contract with this Servant, that would be a human with top-ranking hopeless nature, unsuited for combat. Source: Master of Chaos at Beast's Lair Trivia *Karna was available for summoning temporarily during the Happy New Year 2016 Event and AnimeJapan 2016 Exhibition Commemoration Campaign. With the release of E Pluribus Unum, he was permanently added to the summoning pool. *Before E Pluribus Unum Chapter Release Karna and Arjuna were Limited Servants. Category:Servants